Mari
by Zoser
Summary: SG1 gates to a Sumerian trading planet and get caught up in a religious rite. Early Season 5 after Ascension. Sam and Jack. Warning: Sexual content and vulgar language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He hated to admit it but he loved the blue of the watery, rippling surface of the Stargate. It was source of so much of his life: adventure, novelty, comrades, danger. In fact, it was also the source of his daily bread, without it he was a retired has been. It had made him a hero of sorts, though few knew. And for his liking, it probably was a few too many. Today was just another day filling reports, planning missions, training for all possibilities and expecting the unexpected to come through that undulating surface of blue.

Today as the Fates would have it two Tok'ra emerged: Jacob and Charlie. Jacob, the father of Samantha Carter and host of Selmak and Charlie was a Retu creation, who without the symbiote, Hazt'el, would have perished as a child and almost did in Jack O'Neill's arms.

* * *

Briefing Room

Around the briefing room table sat the two Tok'ra, SG-1, SG-3, SG-13, Dr. Lee and two of his associates and, at the head, General Hammond. Selmak rose to engage a device which projected a holographic image of the Milky Way Galaxy.

"As you all are aware our galaxy, the Milky Way, as you term it, is a spiral galaxy with two arms and a decidedly unequal distribution of stars. One of our newest Tok'ra has taken quite and interest in Earth history and also the stars."

Jacob glanced over to the members of SG-1 who so influenced the boy.

"I'm sure you remember Charlie. Although he was a child when he left here, it was not possible for us to immediately halt his accelerated aging but we think he is now at normal levels. He has blended with distinguished scholar and he has something he wishes to share with you."

Some of the cohort where annoyed that their precious time was being wasted by the whims of an adolescent but the General, a judicious man, decided to gather all intel and weigh it carefully before act on or ignoring it.

Charlie rose to speak as Selmak sat. He looked over at the members of SG-1 and touched the device. At this a second chart was superimposed on the blow up of a segment of the first; the second chart was a map of the ancient civilizations of the Middle East of Earth. It was, however, Hazt'el who spoke.

"We believe the original distribution of the domains of the Goa'uld is analogous to the map of your ancient world. With the destruction of Ra, Apophis has assumed rule of his worlds and wars of the System Lords have altered the disposition of territories somewhat and so the distinction is now a bit muddied. However, here in this rather barren area is a planet we think may be worth exploration."

Hazt'el used a device the highlighted various sections of the holographic chart as he spoke about them.

"You will note this is the former territory of Ra; here on the very edge is the territory of some minor underlings of Ra as the star systems thin out. Then the next dense section of the galaxy is the domain of Ba'al. And here, in between, is a system in the barren wastes of space, like the barren wastes of the desert. It is an oasis, if you will; a city-state whose sole means of survival is trade."

Selmak rose again as the soldiers and scientist muttered to one another.

"We think exploration of this world will help in the understanding of the structure of the System Lords a perhaps help bring them down."

O'Neill looked dubious.

"Why haven't you done the recon yourselves?"

"If fact four Tok'ra were sent on a mission about one hundred years ago but we lost contact and never could establish it again with them."

"Just getting around to it now, are ya?"

"Colonel, we have limited resources but we do think that if this world is not dominated by the Goa'uld it could be a site to drive a wedge. If it is ruled by the Goa'uld it may be a source of intel on much of their domain."

The mission was fascinating to Daniel but both General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill wanted more information before its approval. And for this they sought out Bra'tac. Teal'c volunteered to gate to Chulak, however, the information garnered was sketchy at best. Bra'tac had heard of the trade world called Mari that seemed to fit. He thought that it was ruled by a Goa'uld, named Lugal, who was not seen as a threat to the System Lords and was allowed to survive only by their beneficence and his ability to supply them all. In fact he wasn't sure that Lugal was the one pulling all the strings but had heard mention of Inanna or maybe it was Ninsun, who might be either Lugal's mate or the power behind the throne.

Colonel O'Neill and the other team leaders discussed the pro and cons of the mission. The draw of finding weapons or possibly the worlds on which they were manufactured, and disrupting the flow of these resources was too much to ignore. So the report on General Hammond's desk was one of approval and SG– 1 was tentatively assigned the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

During the pre-mission briefing Jack started to zone out as a very excited Daniel nattered on, but then a word, a name broke through. He had heard that name before. It seems like it was a life time ago and yet just yesterday. Jack's son, Charlie was doing a project for school and his topic was heroes. He was young yet, starting to loose that childlike belief in Santa and starting the hero worship of ball players and TV stars and his Dad. But the subject was history and that precluded all of the former and caused the boy to do a little research, so it was off to the library with dad in tow. They looked for the first hero they could find and they came up with Gilgamesh and his buddy, the wild man Enkidu. Charlie's report was peppered with other heroes from Alexander the Great to the Native American code talkers who won Congressional Medals of Honor but his favorite was Gilgamesh. Some of it was silly. He liked knowing something the other kids didn't, he loved saying the funny names Enkidu and Humbaba, and he loved playing with his friends 'slaying the monster'. The god Shamash became "Schmash" as Charlie and his friends ran through the house much to Sara's consternation.

Jack had sanitized the story for the boy. He left out the way that they civilized the Wildman was through sex with the temple priestess. He also omitted most of the part of Gilgamesh's pain at the death of his friend. This hit too close to home for Jack who hoped his kid would be spared what so many military men had to bear. Speaking of which, the room was fill of them, getting a briefing on a possible mission and O'Neill turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

The "bullet points" of the mission were:

They knew nothing for sure.  
The civilization was probably Sumerian of about 4500B.C.  
The possibilities of finding ways to help defeat the Goa'uld or put a major crimp in their supply lines were too tempting to pass up.

And so the mission was a tentative go.

Bright and early on Monday morning the M.A.L.P. trundled up the ramp and through the wormhole to Mari. There was some discussion whether or not this was a wise move but General refused to allow the mission without it. O'Neill was afraid it would tip their hand. The view from the M.A.L.P. was of a large room filled with travelers filling out forms waiting on lines and juggling their belongings.

"Except for the togas it looks like the airport in Denver."

"They're not togas, Jack and actually there is quite a variety of dress. But you're right it does looks like customs with the exception of the Jaffa."

"We'll need a cover story. You can do that, Daniel, right? They can't possible know every trade delegation from every minor Goa'uld in the galaxy?"

"Look at the… their trying to communicate with the MALP. Do you think they even trade with artificial life forms?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next week, early in the morning, SG – 1, dressed to suit their assigned roles and armed to the teeth, gated to Abydos and then on to Mari. Their cover story was left rather loose so that it would fit whatever difficulties they might find. In essence O'Neill was the leader, hardly a stretch; Daniel was dressed in the soft flowing robes of a scribe; Carter was their priestess, her blonde hair covered by a crocodilian hood and also clad in flowing robes and Teal'c in Jaffa armor was their body guard and keeper of sorts. To add to their disguise they had the symbol of a scarab on their foreheads. Their cover story was of a trade delegation from the minor Goa'uld Khepri, a former minion of Ra now in service to Apophis. This hopefully would explain their scarab symbols as well as Teal'c serpent tattoo.

Emerging from the worm hole into Mari, SG – 1 was herded into a line for new comers only. Since they had no documentation they had to relinquish all weapons and baggage and fill out forms. O'Neill smiled grimly and handed the tablet and stylus to Daniel. The lingua franca was Goa'uld but a wide assortment of tongues could be heard. They were given receipts for their equipment and assigned a 'guide'. This 'guide', a regal looking Jaffa, was taller than and as broad as Teal'c. He said not a word as Daniel and later, in exasperation, O'Neill asked him questions. He led SG – 1 through corridors to a room, a rather stark room, ushered them inside, closed the door and locked it from the outside.

The room was rectangular with a wide bench running along either side. In an alcove in the rear were sanitary facilities. They had been warned that the water was not potable. Although room was rather chilly, the benches were warmed which they noticed upon sitting on them.

They sat on the benches, they paced on the narrow floor, they lay down on the benches and got on each others nerves.

Tugging at his outfit O'Neill said.

"They tried to dress me in brocades with lace ruffles this morning but Teal'c, in his infinite wisdom, said it was too fancy."

"What I said O'Neill, is that is usually the dress of the court eunuchs."

Ignoring Teal'c completely O'Neill went on.

"So here I am in leather and home spun; the cloth is itchy and the pants are too damned tight."

Carter snuck a peak from under her hood, admired his ass and tried not to snort in laughter as Daniel complained.

"At least you have pants."

O'Neill countered with "I thought you liked the Lawrence of Arabia look."

After a few hours O'Neill was fit to be tied; no word, no information, no way out. Were they in prison, albeit a rather nicer one than usual, or just waiting for their paper work to clear? When he was about to totally lose his temper there was some chatter in the hall way and the smell of dinner. Through the high window in the door they could see their large guide appear and unlock the door. He motioned O'Neill out and allowed the two women in. They bore platters of food and a jug. Placing the food and drink on the shelf like seats they bowed to the newcomers and left. The door was again locked.

After O'Neill had left Sam and Daniel looked at the tray of food. There was fresh warm bread and a delicious bowl of lamb and barley stew. The jug held beer. They tucked in with gusto. It was the only meal they had since breakfast and its taste surpassed its mouthwatering aroma. They thought about saving some for the Colonel but Teal'c was very hungry so they hoped that he would be fed wherever he had gone off to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The guide, a Jaffa named Sudral, escorted O'Neill through the long and winding corridors to the antechamber of the audience room of the Goa'uld, Lugal. Jack was not the only one, there were at least fifty delegates here, some newcomers and some old established trading partners. The first act, before any negotiations were to take place, was an audience with Lugal. Once this was done negotiations were accomplished through minor bureaucrats. One of the other men said it sometimes took a bit of time. He himself had been waiting only two days but had known it to take as long as a week or two. And the man shuttered at the thought. In the center of the room was a large circular fountain. This Sudral said was a place to purify their hands and face before entering Lugal's presence. He warned O'Neill, however, that the water was not to be drunk under any circumstances. They waited for hours, no one dared sit, no one dared speak above a whisper and no one dared leave. Finally an official after rapping his staff sharply on the ground announced that the god Lugal would not grace this hall with presence the crowd dispersed.

* * *

A few hours later when servant women returned for the tray and jug, Daniel and Teal'c finished up the remaining food and washed it down with the last of the brew. It was late, the light had dimmed and the weary team mates stretched out on the benches, the only furniture in the room. They knew they needed to rest but were worried about O'Neill, who at this point had been gone for three or four hours.

* * *

Sudral escorted O'Neill back to the chamber. And while glancing at the symbol on Jack's forehead he said.  
"I will return for you with the rising of the sun." 

Softly in the background Daniel intoned.  
"The glorious dawn, realm of my lord Khepri"

Sudral shut the door and locked them in for the night.

* * *

"Is there anything left to eat?" 

They looked guilty, everyone except Teal'c.  
"Indeed, there is not, O'Neill. It was however most satisfying. Did they not provide sustenance for you?"

O'Neill plopped down on the bench which was occupied by Major Carter.  
"Ah that would be a no. I've been waiting for an audience with the big cheese and he was a no show. You sure there's nothing left, nothing to drink?"

"Actually the beer was rather like a Lambric – do you like those Belgian type beers?" Daniel asked.

"Right now I'd drink lite beer. Do you have any?" He was beginning to get testy.

Carter, looking particularly sheepish, said  
"The women, who brought the food, took everything back with them a few hours later. Sorry sir."

He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Kicking off his boots he lay down on the bench with his feet closer to Carter's nose than either he or she would have liked. He muttered an apology and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning they were awakened before dawn with the merry voices of the serving women and the delicious aromas of food. Sudral opened the lock and swung the door wide. He pointed to Jack and said  
"You will come now, the petitioners are assembling. The Jaffa, your bodyguard, will observe our troops; your scholar will visit the haunts of the scribe; and the priestess will join the others of her kind in the temple precincts."

It was their opportunity to do recon but O'Neill was somewhat uncomfortable with them being separated in case it all went south. He tried to snag a bit of breakfast and did manage to pop a spicy bun, still warm from the oven, into his mouth.

The serving woman chittered nervously as O'Neill licked the honey from his fingers.  
"It is for the priestess." They chided him.

The Jaffa lead Jack off in the opposite direction with only the aromas of freshly baked breads, hot tea, fresh fruit and pot cheese for his meal.

* * *

O'Neill again found himself and the rest of yesterday's crowd plus a few more in the antechamber of the audience room of the Goa'uld, Lugal. And again they milled around for hours. As it was approaching noon the crowd hushed and the atmosphere changed dramatically. They could hear the faint tinkling of bells and there were the faintest traces of an exotic scent. The massive door of the audience chamber swung open and the crowd of delegates surged in while quietly murmuring to one another. They jostle one another for position, most everyone wanting to be in the front. O'Neill preferred a spot where he could have a wider view of things and situated closer to the exit. He stood while most of the rest of the crowd knelt and began crying out for the great lord to appear in their humble presence. Without warning Sudral swung his staff weapon to bring it down behind Jack's knees.

O'Neill looking up from the floor said  
"You could have asked."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than he felt the impact of the blunt end of the staff on the back of his neck forcing his forehead to the floor.

"Prepare to meet the great Lord."

Jack was firmly hoping that that expression was not the same as 'prepare to meet you maker'.

The bells, still tinkling softly, were clearer now and the air was heavy with the smoke of thuribles filled with incense and distant voices chanting the praise of Lugal grew near.

Then mysteriously the charged air of the audience chamber dissipated as quickly as it began.

A man, richly clad, stood before the crowd on the great Lord dais and proclaimed that in two days it would be an auspicious and sacred day and all were invited to worship at the Great Lord's temple. This time was now given to them to prepare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In the temple courtyard a woman sat before Carter and held her hand gently. She began rubbing lotion in her palm and down each finger massaging the scented oils into her skin. After the Colonel had left and she had a most delightful breakfast, Sam was led to the quarters of the temple priestesses.

"Your skin is rough and calloused. You should take better care of it. Doesn't your lord mind being touched by such… Oh I am sorry; perhaps you are not the one who usually tends to your lord's needs."

Carter needed to redirect the conversation immediately.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to take care of that. That stuff you're using it smell wonderful actually good enough to eat."

"It is the essence of the gods."

Carter pulled her arm back reflexively.

The woman smiled.

"No we would never dishonor the gods by using…you are so silly. Where are you from? So many come through the chap'pai, it is fascinating to me. I am from another world, too, so very different from here."

She looked distracted for a minute, wistful, then brought her attention back to Carter and again massaged from wrist to fingertips. Sam tried to relax and asked.

"I'm Sam. What is your name?"

"I was called Mala in my youth; here I am but a servant. My art is from my native world, but I live and serve here now."

"Why did you choose to remain here?"

Sam could see the woman consider whether of not to answer.

"My world was one of small islands in the midst of a large sea and the god Nirrti came to give us life, or so she said. She then sent a group of us here as trade for something, I don't know what. But the others must have angered the god. He struck them down and killed them all."

"Why were you spared?"

"I was the gift – my art, Mehndi. And I was not with them when they brought the wrath of the god upon themselves. I was here in the temple serving the priestesses of the gods."

The woman opened the many tiered case at her left side and proceeded to mix powders and some viscous oils. Under her breath she muttered ritual enchantments.

"This is not permanent it will probably only last as long as you remain here. You lord will be greatly pleased as it will honor the gods and bring him pleasure."

"Tell me about the designs and the inks that you have just prepared."

Carter was still not sure about this gift she was about to receive, so this wasn't just a delaying tactic but a request for information about the chemicals about to be placed on her skin.

"The dyes are all natural. I prepare them myself from the two plants sacred on this world. The Huluppu is the tree sacred to our lord and the vine that grows in its branches sacred to our goddess. We use all of these in our cooking as well. If you have eaten here, as I am sure you have, you have consumed the food of the gods."

This made Carter a little nervous and it showed in her face.

"Did you not eat some buns sweetened with honey with your tea to break your fast?"

Cinnamon buns and they were delicious. The colonel snatched one right as he was being escorted back to the audience chamber. The look on his face was priceless. He must have been starved; he looked like he was in heaven.

The woman held up a dark reddish brown powder.

"This is ground from the inner bark of the holy tree. We use it for dyes, seasoning and to scent ourselves."

Holding up another jar of dark brown black powder she continued.

"This is ground from the seed pod of the flower of the sacred vine and again it is in our food our dyes and our perfumes."

Carter took the jar and sniffed the contents.

"We are adorned by the gods, sight and smell, adorn ourselves with the blossoms, weave the fibers into our clothing that we might feel them always and consume the gods as we are consumed by them. And in return our gods give us pleasure."

The scents were so very familiar, cinnamon and vanilla. Oh yes, Carter thought they smelled wonderful and certainly good enough to eat. Carter was always a little naïve.

The woman laid Carter's hand on her knee and took out her tools, small reeds and quills that she used like pens. The inks were thickened with a resin like substance. And although is stung slightly, Sam was entranced as soon there appeared vines wrapping around her wrist that bloomed all along each finger. On the back of her hand the branches of the sacred tree interwoven through the vines.

"What was that other stuff?" Sam asked feeling the most relaxed she had for the entire mission.

"It is the resins of the sacred tree. We also burn it as incense. The oils I rubbed into your skin were made from the seeds of the goddess's flowers. You are lucky to have arrived as we prepare for this feast. Usually there are days to honor the goddess and we use only those things made from her vines. The rest of the days we use only things that honor the god. But this feast honors them both and all of the things sacred to them are combined. This is how we honor the gods and how they reward their faithful servants. Now let me continue lest I displease my mistress."

"You will decorate my other hand?"

"Yes and your feet and, well, you will see. It will be to the gods honor and your lord's delight/" Mala said shyly.

The other priestesses in the temple precinct gathered around the newcomer and taught her sacred chants to be sung on the feast day. They were as hypnotically enchanting as the intriguing designs and the delightful aromas.

They said that, on the next day, they would take Sam with them to the baths to purify themselves for the holy day, and then to dress in the appropriate garments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Daniel was led away through the maze of corridors to the open air of a vast courtyard, on three sides of which were buildings of imperial dimensions. The fourth side opened unto a thoroughfare of unbelievable proportions dotted with garden and fountains with building stretching for almost a kilometer. His 'guide', a man dress in scholar's attire, smiled at Daniel's reaction.

"Many are awed at our lord's great city."

"I'm…I'm…" but Daniel had no words. If he had just walked through the gates of Nineveh or Babylon at the height of their power he could not have been more overwhelmed. Somehow he had expected mud brick construction. But the sections of the Near East that used that method of construction were replete of stone. This planet must be rich in granite and marble as evidenced in the buildings of dressed stone.

The young man led Daniel down the boulevard to another courtyard off chute, near to what seemed to be a temple. They proceeded up the grand stairs and entrance into a vast hall filled with young men bent over desk covered with tablets and scrolls.

"Here our students learn the ways of our caste. There is usually an introduction in their youth but here the instruction is concentrated and the student's strengths are assessed."

"Do they have a choice?"

Daniel's guide looked at him as if he were insane.  
"They choose to serve their god."

"And how may they serve the lord Lugulbanda?" Daniel asked.

"There are those who are needed for common place task but those who excel may serve the priests to preserve the sacred texts, many are called to serve the maintenance of the port as customs officers. We need many, too, to keep accounts and, of course, those with specialized talents are called to serve the god in the technical fields."

"Engineers and scientists?"

"Yes"

"Since an important event is about to occur, you may observe the Astronomers and lord Magi at their calculations, as well as the scribes preparing the religious texts. Scribes will also write verse in honor or the great feast and those who celebrate."

Daniel peered over a young man's shoulder; on his desk were tablets of ancient origin and some of fresh clay.

"May I?" Daniel asked as he reached for the old dusty tablet.

Here in his hand was the perhaps the oldest work of literature know to man. This man was copying the 'Gilgamesh'.

"This is the tale of our god and goddess' noble son."

Daniel thought he had died and gone to heaven.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Brother, follow me."

And with these words Teal'c was led to the section of the city that was the domain of the Jaffa. There was a gymnasium with accompanying baths for their exclusive use. An adjacent building housed craftsmen who produced weapons and armor specifically for the Jaffa. Their families lived in household befitting the individual's station and many were rich indeed.

"Our lord is generous to those who serve. You could easily find a home amongst us."

"I have sworn allegiance to another. What would your master think of one so easily swayed by treasure and the promise of an easy life?"

"Not much. But our lives are not those of the indolent. My lord's domain must be protected as well as all those who trade here. Many seek to steal either by subtle trickery and others by all out battle. We must defend against all. It requires more than brute force. An intelligent man like yourself would do well."

"You honor me with your praise. I choose to ignore the insult to my sense of loyalty. Let's us speak of this no more."

"As you say. Join me then in some exercise. I would have you meet other of our brethren. I think you will find the culture of the Jaffa of this world unique and possibly to your liking."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Outside the temple - The next day  


In the early morning just as the first rays of dawn streamed upon the high altar, incense was placed upon the smoldering fire of heavily scented wood. The smoke wisps were fanned in the four directions and at the base of the altar libations were poured. The deep voices of the temple priests were heard intoning a prayer as night changed to day.

"We're not going to see any sacrifices are we, human or otherwise?"

"No Jack, the chanting that's going on right now is roughly translated as:

'Blessed be this day This day of preparation  
Blessed be this day  
That we may prepare to be united to our great gods  
Blessed be this day  
That we may…I can't quite get it…  
Bless the holy day of our God and Goddess  
of Lugalbanda and Ninsun;  
Bless the day of their holy union,  
No blood will be spilt on their holy day'."

"So it's okay for Carter to play with the priestesses. Cause I gotta tell ya my first inclination is to get the hell out of here."

"Everything is closed."

"Can't close the Stargate"

"We do, Jack. Anyway you can't get near it."

"Heavily guarded?"

Teal'c answered. "Completely sealed off, O'Neill, from all entrances and exits. It would be instance death to anyone who would offend the gods on these auspicious days."

"Do we have to stay here? I noticed the locals coming and going."

"Ah, no, but I'd like to…there is so much I could…"

"Knock yourself out Daniel. I think Teal'c and I will mossy around and check on Carter."

"Before you leave, Jack, you really should take a pinch of incense and put in on one of the altars."

At this point the sun was up and many altars in the temple area were lit and billowing scented smoke into the air.

"Fuck that."

"Yeah, Jack, about that…"

"Later Daniel"

And with that O'Neill and Teal'c turned and made their way through the crowds of pilgrims and locals. The inhabitance of the city, the people of the outlying villages, the visitors who had come to trade, and even the families of the Jaffa filled the streets in a festive atmosphere. Many were on their way to the public baths, others were frequenting the booths selling food and trinkets, and others still were milling about the temple. The crowds surged forward and began chanting and petitioning their god to O'Neill's disgust. What he didn't notice was the emergence of the temple priestesses, preparing to lead in the worship of the gods of the sun and moon. The women, clad in white diaphanous robes, chanted from the highest steps with their eyes and voices raised to the heavens. Carter stood amongst them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jack reconnoitered the area. He tried to acquire some food but wasn't very successful getting a full meal but did managed to sneak some holiday samples. His guide, Sudral, appeared and advised him to take advantage of the baths, which he did. Sudral mentioned to Teal'c that the Jaffa would be pleased to offer him their hospitality for the ritual preparation for the celebration of the feast day.

The baths were delightfully warm and O'Neill, following the lead of the others there, stripped off and walked through a room with a gentle cascade of water. Thus rinsed the men proceeded to the large pools of warm water. Most of the attendants were men but Jack found disconcerting the young giggling women who were constantly walking through, supplying fresh towels and cleaning up the wet ones. It wasn't the giggling per say but the fact that they seemed to be appraising the men and then the giggling ensued.

After a good long soak Jack was handed a towel by one of the giggling girls and led to the barbers. A hot towel was slapped on his face as the man sharpened the straight razor on a strop. Jack was somewhat uneasy to have a stranger, or anyone for that matter, so near his throat with such a sharp blade. What was even more unnerving was the man offered to shave his head as well as the rest of his body. It was only then did he notice the assorted peculiarities of some the other traders, some hirsute, some completely hairless. A few gestures and the 'Thanks but no thanks' was conveyed.

Next one of the women led him to the masseuse. This man had fingers of iron and O'Neill wasn't sure he would survive the process. How could something be both excruciating and incredibly pleasurable at the same time? So much warm scent oil was used O'Neill was sure he would slide right off the table if it weren't for the strong hands rubbing it deep into every inch of his skin. When the massage was done Jack's muscles felt gelatinous yet his back hadn't felt this good in years. If he could he would have fallen asleep right there. That's of course if it weren't for the smell. He was not overwhelmed at the thought of smelling like a Cinnabon. Although all things considered it could be worse but the aroma made him salivate for a piece of pumpkin pie and a cup of coffee.

The women appeared at the foot of the massage table and provided Jack with a set of clothing special for the festival. The clothes consisted of drawstring pants and a simple tunic made of white homespun and even the clothes had the all pervasive scent. He actually was glad for the clean clothing; the others had gotten a tad funky. Jack considered rinsing off the oils but settled for a quick wipe with one of the towels before dressing.

O'Neill left the baths and again wandered around looking for Carter. It was impressed upon him ,by not less the a few guards, that the interior of the temple precincts, as well as the priestesses, were strictly off limits to the general public. He grew bored with the crowds and wandered back to the room.

Teal'c chose to spend the day much the same as O'Neill, only in the company of the Jaffa. And there he attempted to learn as much as he could about the defense system in place in and around the planet. Teal'c, in contrast, had the faint aroma of sandalwod about him.

And Daniel, when he had learned as much as he could in the Scribes domain, sought out Jack to share this information.

Daniel opened his mouth and was ready to expound excitedly at Jack when he sniffed. There sat Jack bathe, shaved and reeking of scented oils. Daniel's eyes darted about. He glanced at Teal'c, who seemed to be examining the ceiling, and he thought it better to ignore the strong aroma.

"Jack, I don't know how but we need to get Sam out of here."

"How do you expect me to do that? You and Teal'c both told me this place was closed tight as a drum. Anyway, why?"

"It's the festival. I told you about the order of the Scribes – priests, accountants… oh and look, if you do any trading, you better not try to pull any fast ones."

"Daniel, you're all over the place. I can't trade; don't have any thing to trade with, they impounded all our gear. This was just a 'getting our credentials' visit. What's the problem?"

"Any financial malfeasance and you are invited to join the cult of Cybele."

"Wait a minute" O'Neill was wincing.

"See, see, I knew you knew some of this stuff."

"These are the guys that cut their own balls off!"

"Keeps the accountant quite honest."

"Okay, what the hell is going on tomorrow?"

"I wasn't sure before the mission but I think this is a fertility cult or at least tomorrow is a fertility festival."

"Well, that sounds like a bit more fun. No accountants I take it."

Daniel carried on "For the most part I guess it is. There are special delicacies and holiday music…but there is something else…"

"Christmas carols... fruitcake?"

"…damn it Jack. The sun will be eclipsed by the moon around noon tomorrow and it is the vernal equinox to boot. The god Lugalbanda is symbolized by the moon and his consort Ninsun is symbolized by the sun. "

"Yeah and"

"Don't act so damned dense. The union of the sun and moon equals sex and the whole population gets to play. You have got to protect Sam."

O'Neill blanched. All the stories of the temple prostitutes came flooding into his mind. Sam was with the priestesses and he put her in that position.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**

O'Neill sent Daniel and Teal'c back out to find a way, any way, to get them out of this predicament. Pacing, he waited in the room for Sam to see if she had any ideas.

Sam came back to the room still in the attire of the temple priestesses. From a wide beaded collar, sparkling silver and gold, hung her gown, made up of overlapping strips of a white translucent material. When she moved the strips fluttered like the petals of a flower, occasionally revealing her calf or thigh. Her hands and feet were richly designed and her hair was intricately plaited and interwoven with the flowers of the sacred vine, stunning white orchids, each with a large seed pod. O'Neill had seen a Georgia O'Keefe or two, there was no comparison, these flowers were obscene. Sam's pupils were dilated and she had a hazy smile on her face.

O'Neill took her hand to get her attention.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

O'Neill was slightly confused.  
"Carter, try and focus."

Sam looked hurt and tried to pull her hand from his "You don't like…"

He looked at the design and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, driving more of the drugs into her blood stream.

"It's beautiful"

There was a knock on the door and it swung open to reveal servants bearing dinner. There was roasted lamb on a bed of couscous, fowl in a flaky crust, and sautéed vegetables and, of course, hot flat bread and a flagon of beer. O'Neill was starved and tucked in with gusto. Sam had little to eat that day and ate slowly but steadily. Everything was seasoned with the food of the gods.

"Did you try this?" O'Neill said as he passed Sam a platter.

"I'm really thirsty. Could you pass the beer?"

"You know you seem a little tipsy already, Have you been drinking?"

Sam sat up straight and did not look amused in the least. "Sir, you know I'd never drink on duty."

"Sam, they don't seem to have any water, just this endless supply of beer."

"The women in the temple were drinking tea, sort of like that herbal cinnamon apple stuff you hate."

"No caffeine – totally useless."

"I do feel kinda mellow but not at all drunk. How about you?"

"I… I ah… good, I guess. I was starved; I think they were just playing a little dominance game with the food. But a little beer with a meal – no problem, although I'm getting a little tired of cinnamon in everything. Not that I'm complaining, I just rather it in my apple pie."

"Is it in the beer too?"

"No only place I haven't tasted it." And with that he passed it to Carter who needed two hands to manage the large flagon. After quenching her thirst she passed it back and he upended it.

The serving women came in shortly after they were finished, cleaned up the remains of the meal and offered Jack and Sam warm moist cloths to refresh themselves. They fussed over Carter, giggling as they complimented her hair and clothing and coloring.

When they left Sam felt a bit shy as she realized Jack was looking at her with a gentle smile. He had noticed all the things the women commented on and was admiring her. She turned a little to the left so she was not looking directly at him and then leaned back. The soft petal of the dress fell away and exposed her right breast.

O'Neill was having a bit of trouble clearing his mind. Maybe he did drink too much or maybe it was a stronger brew but the women's words like little twittering birds were dancing around in his head. She was an exceptional woman, beautiful and intelligent, brave and resourceful. She was not full of herself, modest yet she possessed inner strength. Sam had a kind and compassionate heart. And she was hot. And he wanted her and he wasn't supposed to think that way, let alone touch her. And he so wanted to touch her.

As she leaned back he could see the design swirling around her breast, spikes radiating out from her areola like sun rays and vines and flowers woven around them. He reached out his hand to touch the intriguing pattern. His fingers traced the rays, pausing on the lovely orchid like flowers, following the winding path of the vine. She moaned softly through parted lips, his eyes now on her mouth, then back to the breast at his fingertips. And then his fingers sliding back up the rays, gently graze her nipple. She arched toward his hand, shivered at his touch, his touch that released more of the drugs into her blood stream. It felt good, the drugs pulsating through her and, more so, his touch that she craved.

Jack's fingertips felt as though they were burning, burning with desire and burning in shame. He felt he was taking advantage and he could never hurt Sam. He pulled his hand back and turned away. She wanted desperately for him to touch her again, for him to see and touch all the designs on her body. She didn't have to hear the words to know what he was thinking.

Sam curled up on the bench and fell into an uneasy sleep. As hungry as he had been, the meal was not resting easy in O'Neill's stomach. Jack was also too wired to sleep, beside the fact that he didn't trust himself to lie down beside her and was afraid if he sat on the other bench facing her, he would do nothing but stare and fantasize about her. He sat facing the door his knuckles white as he clenched the edge of the seat.

Daniel and Teal'c arrival was a very welcome distraction.

"Jack, we've got a problem."

One look at Daniel's face and Jack forgot about a welcome distraction.


	12. Chapter 12

Previously:

Daniel and Teal'c arrival was a very welcome distraction

"Jack, we've got a problem."

One look at Daniel's face and Jack forgot about a welcome distraction.

**Chapter 12**

"All the priestesses will take part in the ceremony tomorrow." Daniel said.

"She's not one of them."

"They've sort of initiated her and you have to participate too."

"Look, not that I'd mind but in the past it never turned out well. You do remember Argos?"

"Yeah, I remember but maybe we can alleviate some of the problem. I asked if some of the women were special."

"Don't let Carter hear you say that, she'll tear you…"

"Jack, some of the priestesses are just for certain of the upper class or visiting diplomats or traders. Some visitors have certain religious restrictions like…"

"What, like not fucking in public?"

"I think you would commit a major indiscretion if you refuse. But maybe you could save Sam from having to service a few dozen men."

"Major indiscretion, like what?"

"They would probably kill all of us."

"And Carter is not servicing, as you so delicately put it, anyone."

"They've erected some curtained areas on the wider steps of the temple. We've asked for one of these private areas and said you and Sam will perform the rites there and no others are permitted to touch you personal cleric."

"Daniel, **I'm not permitted** to touch 'my personal cleric'."

Jack paced the small room with his hands scrubbing through his hair. 'How did this get so fucked up?' The worst part was part of his mind refused to think about a solution to their problem but kept envisioning the designs on her soft full breast, how he wanted to touch and taste her.

"I can't believe I am even saying this, but do you think we can simulate the act and get away with it."

"Maybe, Jack, from what I gather it will be one vast orgy on the temple steps and courtyards with all of the population with the exception of the Jaffa participating."

Eyebrown raised, Jack glanced at Teal'c.

"Someone must be in charge of order and defense on the planet, O'Neill. I do not believe the Jaffa of this world worship this Goa'uld as a god. They may enforce belief or subservience on the humans here but to me they looked at this as groveling and totally beneath their dignity."

"Do you think we could use this to our advantage? Or even recruit them to the Free Jaffa movement?"

"Of this I am unsure. They have a good life for themselves and their families, they do not actively engage in warfare and they are not looked upon as slaves by the minor Goa'ulds who serve Lugal."

"How the hell many Goa'ulds are there here?" Jack asked. "I've been to the audience rooms and just caught a whiff of the head cheese. Everyone else there was more or less human."

"I've seen but not met a few…I think anyway. They must be the heads of scribes divisions, one definitely oversees the accounts, the port, and I'm quite sure at least one must be in charge of weapons designs."

"Okay back to our problem, Daniel. I think Sam is affected already."

"I thought I could see a glassy eyed look on the people nearer the temple."

"Must be something in the incense, it was everywhere. Someplace, like the temple, it was like a two pack a day habit"

"So what are you really telling me Jack?"

"How do I get Carter to go along with the 'simulation' if she is already under the influence? And what if I'm affected too?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Jack found sleep illusive. He sat wedged in the corner as far from Carter as he could get. She woke in the wee hours and saw him staring.

"Carter I...I'm…"

"Sir, I was totally out of line."

"It's the smoke. It got us both but that doesn't excuse me taking advantage…"

"If it was the incense, it wasn't your fault. Inhalation is the fastest means of delivery of many drugs. "

"I know you were awake for part of the discussion earlier."

Sam wondered if she had managed to fool any of them. At least she had avoided the embarrassment of discussing simulating sex in public with her commanding officer. She felt like curling up and trying to sleep till this all went away.

"What the hell are we going to do?" He asked.  
"Shit, I can't do this. I can't do this to you and I can't sit there and do nothing and get you all killed."

"Jonah and Thera could do it."

His face was hard, mouth tight. He remembered all too well the day Thera dissolved before his eyes when she said the word "Sir." "Sir", never was the word so bitter, so damning, so dismissive. And Jonah died and he again became 'Sir'. He wasn't so sure he wanted to go through that again.

He looked at her with haunted eyes.

"I don't know if I can keep control."

"I trust you, sir"

"I don't."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Lie back down; pretend you're sick or asleep." Jack said to Sam as he gave Daniel a nudge with his boot.

The door creaked open and two of the servants of temple priestesses appeared.

Pointing to Carter, Jack asked angrily "What have you done to her?"

Thinking quickly on his feet Daniel took over. "Our priestess is ill; it must be something she ate. I'm afraid she will not be able to properly attend to today's rites."

"We have come to accompany her to the dawn service." Bowing to O'Neill they said "Your guide will call for you when the rites are to be fulfilled. There are many with whom you may worship." Bowing again they slipped away.

"That may have bought us some time, maybe saved Sam, but what about you?"

"I'll do what ever I have to, Daniel. And you" glancing at Sam attempting to sit up "stay down and that's an order."

O'Neill crossed over to sit by Teal'c who was silently observing, and said as quietly as possible

"I want you to get them home if this all goes south. If I screw up this 'religious rite' and I use that term very loosely, you tell them something – I was lining my pockets – no wait, don't like the sentence for that. Just say I was stupid, unworthy, they'll believe that and that you are well rid of me and need to get back to your home world."

"Indeed, I will not O'Neill."

"No, what do you mean no?"

"I will demand that we bring you before our lord Khepri to receive your just punishment."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Teal'c almost smiled.

When it came time for Jack to go he had worked up an interior dialogue 'I can do this, done it before, most likely will do it again.' He tried not to think of Carter.

"You don't look so good. You okay?"

"What could be wrong, Daniel? I'm about to be drugged, screw some woman I've never met, that probably just had forty other guys before me and I have a dung beetle tattooed on my forehead. What possibly could be bothering me?  
Oh and remind Carter that's she's sick."

Daniel muttered under his breath "She will be when she knows what you're doing."

O'Neill trudged off towards the temple.

There were great crowds and as noon approached everything seemed to stop. The people ceased moving about and a great hush fell upon the temple square. The only movement to be seen was the great plums of incense billowing toward the blue cloudless sky. The priestesses of the temple, clad in the pure white diaphanous gowns, appeared on the top steps. It started in the eerie silence as one voice intoned a psalm. Then all the women joined in and thus began an ethereal chant that had the hairs on the back of Jack's neck standing up. Everyone watched the heavens and the moon began to slide across the face of the sun. Darkness fell on the crowd and many prayed in fear. With the return of the sun the priestesses descended the stairs, the crowd roared and the orgy began.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

O'Neill stood there clueless not knowing what, or was it who, he should do next. When he was first heard about this practice he thought 'if they only did it in church nowadays it would certainly keep them pack in the pews'. But now he felt a bit nauseous, yes and light headed and somewhat aroused and kind of high. On top of that he was uncertain of how to proceed. He was almost certain he could leave quietly and no one would notice that he hadn't indulged. That, of course, was when he felt the hand at his elbow. The servants who had come for Carter this morning were there. They were sweet, lovely and way too young but the incense had invaded his brain and body, and his libido was wondering if he could enjoy them both. Pulling his mind from the mire it had fallen into, he tried to escape, begging off by claiming at his age once a day was all he could manage. He felt the large and heavy hand on his shoulder and turning he saw Sudral behind them.

"In that case, you may accompany these maids to the requirements requested by your scribe, for your daily limit, to honor the gods on this most holy of feast days."

The women led O'Neill through the crowds of men jostling for their turns to perform the rites. Beside the sweet smells of cinnamon and vanilla the smell of sweat and sex were overpowering. On one of the wide platform like steps, far removed from the crowds, near a massive pillar, was a booth hung with same gauzy cloth that the priestesses were clad in. The girls held the curtain aside for O'Neill to enter. He was about to say 'Ladies first' when he saw the women reclining on the chaise inside. She was on her side, facing away from him, dressed as the others with her hair and face veiled as well. A tray, with a small bowl of roasted meat, some fresh bread and tankards of beer, was at the foot of the bed.

O'Neill swaggered in. Best to put up a good front he thought. He pushed the tray up toward her feet and sat down, straddling the end of the chaise. He noticed her very white feet bore the designs he had seen on Carter's hands. He tried a little banter, wondering if she even spoke English. She ignored him.

"Look maybe you don't want to be here either.

I'm sorry… I don't … What do you say to some food? I haven't eaten since… damn… last night I think."

He tore the flat bread in half opened it up and scooped some of the meat into it. Offering it to her, he then proceeded to make one for himself. It was succulent and he finished before she had managed to nibble a few bites under her veil. He wished he had been able to fed her the morsels, put his fingers to her lips.

He passed her one of the tankards and drained half the other. His thirst quenched he made quick work of the rest of the scraps in the bowl. The filmy curtains kept the small enclosure relatively smoke free and Jack was hoping that he would remain clear headed but everything seemed suffused with cinnamon and vanilla, the meat, the bread, the drink, the very air. And poor Jack was so far gone at this point he didn't realize that clear headed was not anywhere in his immediate future.

She stretched her right leg and let her foot brush his arousal. He jerked back a bit and grabbed her foot. It was covered with the pattern of the vines and flowers: covering toes and the top of her foot, wrapping around her delicate ankle and winding up her leg to end at a blossom on the inside of her leg, mid calf. Rubbing her foot he noticed there were calluses on her toes. Not the kind you would expect from the sandals everyone wore here. But a tendril and then a vine caught his eye. O'Neill became entranced by the design, following the vines as they made their way swirling around and up, following them with his fingers. He was curious to see if they smelled like the spice or better yet tasted like it. And so he brought his lips to her ankle followed the path with his tongue and sucked on the blossom on her calf. She sat back, one leg stretched out in his grasp, the other bent at the knee; spread wide for his pleasure.

The serving girls entered and picked up the tray. He just stared at them. "Doesn't anyone knock?" flitted through his brain but never made it out his mouth. He sat there with the delicate foot in his large hand gently rubbing the tendrils of the vines. When the servants left he grasped her other foot trying to restore some propriety but failed as he became engrossed in the pattern on her other ankle. He turned both feet outward so he could compare the flowers on her inner calf, bending low it inspect. To his delight the vine continued and he suspected he just might fine another blossom on her inner thigh.

At the feel of his breath on her leg and the tickle of his hair on her thigh, she arched her back. The delicate petals of her gown fell away exposing both of her breasts.

He knew her.

The designs on her right breast were not as dark as those on the left. It was his hands and his lips that had worn away some of the design. His hand of its own accord lifted up and caressed the breast he had fondled the day before and then stretched out to brush across the rays around her left breast. The ochre, red, brown and almost black designs against her pale skin and rosy areola enticed him, drawing his mouth close, to taste. With both her legs in his lap, he moved closer to her and nuzzled her breasts, stroking the designs following them to their center with finger tips and lips.

Reaching up he lifted the veil and her bright blue eyes, golden hair and pouty lips greeted him in a smile of desire. If his brain were working he would have cursed Daniel to hell and back for not protecting her. But all his brain could concentrate on was the exquisite woman reclining before him, desiring him as much as he wanted her. He wanted to see and touch and taste all of her.

His hands met behind her neck to release the beaded collar. He hesitated and she smiled at him, her fingers gliding over his and her dress fluttered to her lap. The rays that caught his eye this time were those that surrounded her navel. He couldn't resist. He sought out each jagged line with his mouth over whelmed by the heady perfume of cinnamon, vanilla and Samantha Carter. His hair brushed the underside of her breasts as she leaned back to enjoy the feel of his kisses.

With his forearm he swept away the dress to see if what he next expected was there. And it was. Bolt, jagged like lightening, and thin radii and long triangular rays all flamed out from her sex, drawing him, leading him, seducing him. He sat back for a moment to take in the feast spread before him, to try to catch his breath. He had been so hungry for so long, and not this little power play over food. He had been starved not just for sex but also for affection, for intimacy, for tenderness, for someone to touch him. He felt her hand stroking his arm, gently enticing him closer.

He felt dizzy and slightly drunk, the feeling of being in a plane spiraling out of control. He smiled, one side of his face tilted in a smirk as he thought 'I am so going in', all ready to crash and burn. Something nagged at him; this was forbidden, wrong, just wrong. He didn't want it like this; he wanted her to want him. No drugs, no force, no confused identities, and no fucking constraints. The little flares of lucidity were few are far in between and fading fast. The drugs, the gift of the gods filling him, overpowering him from within and without, led him to her side. He had no will of his own aside from pleasing the woman before him and taking pleasure from her; to give and in giving, receive.

He stood and took off his clothes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

She lay back on the chaise thoroughly sated. There was a flicker of conscience but how could anything that felt so good be wrong? But then again how could anything that felt so good be right? She pushed all those thoughts away into a little neat box labeled 'To be considered later'. Phrases like 'on mission', 'commanding officer', and 'fraternization regulations' kept popping out but she crammed them back down and taped up the box. She spent too much of her life worrying what was proper and too little on what felt good. Today she would indulge herself; tomorrow she would fret.

His head was on her shoulder, he was sleeping deeply. She thought about running her fingers through his hair but didn't want to wake him just yet, so she contented herself with the velvety skin under her fingertips. She though back to earlier in the day.

He had sauntered in with such bravado but all he had to do was open his mouth and she knew he was nervous. She had been afraid he would be angry so she had veiled herself and kept her back to him delaying the inevitable.

In the morning women had come back to the room an hour or so after O'Neill told them she was ill. They brought a healer. They told her, too, that he would have to perform the rites with another of the priestesses and miraculously she felt so much better. In fact that's when she really did begin to feel ill. She couldn't expose him to the possibility of some bizarre infection, she didn't want him with another woman and if he did demure she certainly did not want him to pay the price for disrespecting their gods. The only avenue left to her was to take her place as his 'personal cleric'. When Daniel originally thought up this cover story she had no idea all it would entail. She wasn't sure whether to thank Daniel or give him one swift kick.

One of their prime directives, she seemed to be channeling Teal'c now, was to do what was necessary to survive. Now that was the question – was this necessary or were they just fooling themselves for their own gratification? If they took the chance and avoided the rites they might be executed but how would they know for sure. Was it worth the risk? And if they did perform, what would be the consequences of that? At least they would be alive to torture over it. So Sam made a decision with what information she had and with what her gut told her – Salvage the mission, play their parts, protect the Colonel and 'worry about it tomorrow'.

That brought her to a nervous colonel trying to make small talk and both of them inhaling one of the most powerful aphrodisiacs in the know universe. He was sweet; he babbled nervously; he fed her. And then he was touching her feet and ankles, pushing more of the chemical directly into her blood stream. What little inhibitions she felt about seducing or being seduced by her commanding officer were forgotten. This gentle man dressed in the simple clothes of a servant of the sun was all she saw, and it wasn't any pilgrim, it was the man she loved. He was simply irresistible.

And then he was shedding his clothes. He sat again, this time naked, at the end of the chaise and again traced the symbols of the god and goddess up her body. He traced them with fingertips: he traced them with his lips and tongue. He followed by stretching over her. And when he lay above her holding his weight with a hand on either side of her shoulders he looked deep into her eyes. What she saw there frightened her. It was the look of a predator. Feeling her tremble beneath him his face softened. Concerned eyes found hers and she knew he would leave her if she asked. Hovering mere millimeters above her was his lean, muscular and very aroused body. She dug her nails into his back and pulled him down. He rubbed his cheek against her whispering her name while running his fingers through her hair.

His body wanted to do one thing, frantic with need; he wanted to slam into her. He fought the drugs, fought to take it slow, fought to be gentle. Amidst the need and desire burning in his mind and body was the knowledge that he loved her and she was precious to him. Touching, caressing, exploring with hand and mouth. Control, he needed one of those moments of clarity and control. God, she was so tight, so goddamned tight, so swollen with arousal, that upon entering her, he had to stop. Shaking with desire, needing to breath, needing to be deep within her, needing her, he moaned

"Don't…don't move."

She could hear him panting, struggling not to loose himself in the overwhelming sensations. She had never felt more powerful in her life. Exploding a sun would come in second place to having Jack O'Neill trembling in her arms.

And when she thought that was the ultimate in her life, he began to move, strong and powerful and deep and she responded.

So caught up in the feel of him within her, she missed entirely the preparation; suddenly they were laying on their side, face to face, neither dominant. One of his arms cradled her, wrapped around her shoulder, the other roamed, brushing the side of her breast pressed firmly to his chest, sweeping down to her hip. His palm firmly gliding up and down her thigh, from hip down to her knee and back again, each time tugging her a little closer. She slipped her thigh over his hip and he never stopped the rhythm. Every once in a while his hand would stop, as if he needed all his attention elsewhere. Concentrating on the wonderful slickness, the powerful friction he tried not to let it draw him to a conclusion far too soon. She'd feel his fingers tighten and his breathe catch trying to master control. Never stopping, gliding in and out, deep and almost gone, only to fill her again. "Never stop, Jack" she thought in her mind but the only sounds she made were soft moans.

Carefully on the narrow bed he rolled them again, and she was on top. He held her hips and encouraged her to ride and ride she did. He watched her tattooed breasts gently bounce and sway, he traced the designs on her belly and those further down drawing him, beckoning him to stroke her sex. She leaned forward to brush her nipples across his lips. He captured them with his mouth, first the one and then the other. She sat up and smiled to see the look on his face, aggrieved at the loss of a treasured plaything. Arching her back, she watched him look at her. Reaching back she stroked the inside of his thighs slick with sweat. Her touch at first was teasing, barely grazing the hairs on his legs. She felt him shiver at her touch, then a gentle glide of her fingertips and then a caress. His legs were spread wide and his balls were drawn tight against his body. With her right hand she reached round front and joined his. He stroked her and she pressed her wrist against his hand and stroked him with her fingertips where their bodies met. The fingers of her left hand caressed his balls while her thumb stroked the base of his penis from behind. He was breathing hard, straining to hold on to his remaining shreds of control, desperate to make this last. Rhythmically constricting her muscles she grasped him from within, again and again.

He came hard and fast, gasping and grunting, all vestiges of control gone. The expressions on his face were a mixture of pain and ecstatic pleasure. She followed, falling forward onto his chest, as if caught in a rip tide and powerful undertow. Swept over and under waves of pleasure, barely able to breathe. The only secure hold keeping her from being swept away was the man holding fast to her, his arms wrapped around her. This man she grasped onto for her very life. He thrust once again and a powerful aftershock coursed through her body leaving her panting in his ear.

He ran his hand up and down her back comforting her. He was nuzzling her neck sending shivers down her spine. He was kissing her, murmuring in her ear. What was he saying? Did he want something, her to do something? Anything, oh god anything. When her brain cleared enough she heard the word, a jumble of disjointed phrases. She heard '… so good, oh god so good…' his breath in gasps between words '… beautiful… my Sam… love you' and he kissed her and kissed her again, luxuriating in the taste of her mouth and the gentle touch of her tongue.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Daniel stood on the roof of the scriptorium with the elite of the scribes and many of their underlings. A brazier was at the center and the sweet odor of incense wafted skyward. Looking to the center of the city the crowds of worshipers could be seen milling about, waiting for a turn to perform the rites and also eating the feast set out on tables laden with traditional foods.

"The peasants tend to throw themselves into this holiday. It is just an excuse for excess."

"You don't approve?"

The man intoned in a sonorous voice.

"Blessed be our God and Goddess.  
Blessed be Lugulbanda and Ninsun."

The scribe then looked around to see if they were overheard, speaking more softly said.

"The way of the scribe is a bit more conservative. We, in fact, celebrate modestly in accordance with the old ways with just a pinch of incense and our loyal service. These rites are to control the masses. They are easily pleased with the joys of the flesh for a day so they may then toil for rest of the year. As long as the sun rises each day they will believe in and worship the gods."

"Do all the scribes feel this way?"

"Some see clearly, some find it easy to delude themselves. The less you think the easier it is to believe."

"I don't see many of the Jaffa in the crowds. Do they celebrate the feast as you do?"

"In service to their lord. They are the firm foundation of this and many worlds. If they run riot like these below us kingdoms will fall and the whole order of life as we know it will forever be altered."

The scribe took Daniel aside as if to observe the crowds below. Daniel was beginning to be concerned for his safety and he asked.

"Why are you telling me these things?"

"I, although not many, know that Khepri has fallen. You would do well not to tarry here and not to return. Tomorrow you will leave this place. You will find your documents of trade approved and you will take them and go. Destroy those papers and never return here.

I do not know what brought you here – weapons or the path to our destruction. You will get neither. Weapons, we are supplying enough to decimate the galaxy but we will not share these with you. And our world may survive the conflagration once the fools all kill each other."

"Why would you spare us?"

"You are truly a scholar, this I can tell. Somewhere amid the rubble of the future my only hope is that some of the learning of the past survives.

One more piece of advice - Beware the Jaffa. Right now the Goa'uld hold the power of life and death over them, of their survival as a species. When they realize their power, and they will, none of us will be safe, not Goa'uld, not human. In the old texts they speak of Chaos who came before all and to which all shall return, I fear that time will soon be upon us. "


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

They all returned to the small room in the evening. Everyone was rather pensive. Daniel and Teal'c were ruminating about the facts they had learned that day. Jack was fresh from the baths and dressed in his original clothing, homespun and leather. Upon entering the room his eyes sought out Carter; she wasn't there.

Not an hour ago they were separated. The sun was setting, washing the temple in reds and golds, and they sat together on the chaise. There was so much he wanted to say but could not begin to arrange the words coherently in his mind. He wanted to tell her what was in his heart and when he opened his mouth to speak, her fingers covered his lips. Words were unnecessary and he kissed her fingertips. Before he could become totally lost in her again the curtains were flung wide and the servant girls, covering Sam with a cloak, lead her away while two others giggled as Jack tugged his pants back on. They lead him off to the baths. This time the whole experience was quite perfunctory, over quickly and no scent used. He hurried back to the room to find Sam but she wasn't there.

Her absence was pronounced. He nodded at both Daniel and Teal'c but was not responsive after that as he seemed to be absorbed into his own world. Daniel had a thousand questions chiefly as to Sam's well being. Teal'c scowled at him and Daniel got the message 'leave Jack alone' and that 'of course Jack would not let any harm come to her', but still…

Finally Sam returned and she, too, was dressed in the original costume provided by the SGC. Her demeanor was withdrawn and claiming to be tired, mainly to avoid Daniel's questioning eyes, she lay down to sleep.

When the rest of them settled in to get some sleep they retired to their separate corners. The morning found the Colonel and the Major entangled in one another's arms.

Returning to the SGC was not a problem. Bright and early the next morning after a breakfast of rather bland buns and tasteless tea they were escorted to the terminal. Their belongings were returned to them as the gate was dialed to their destination of choice. To continue the role they were playing they gated to Abydos, picking up their GDO's and then on to the SGC.

The debrief was simple. Daniel ran on and on about the social structure on Mari and the social system within the caste of scribes. He gave his hypothesis that he believed the scribes no longer believed in the Goa'uld as gods and were ripe for revolution although they feared the Jaffa.

Teal'c weighed in on the side of the Jaffa. He claimed that they also had lost belief in the Goa'uld and were possible candidates for recruitment into the Free Jaffa movement. Furthermore he noted that none of them had ever seen the Goa'uld Lugal. Teal'c wondered if he was already dead and the Jaffa and scribes were running the planet and protecting themselves from invasion by a simple rouse. O'Neill's eyebrows ventured skyward.

"Never crossed my mind"

"You were busy with other things, O'Neill."

Daniel responded "I didn't suspect that either but I though it wasn't too far in their future. The scribes did seen wary of the power of the Jaffa and seemed sure the Jaffa would being down destruction on them all."

Carter, who seemed somewhat distracted throughout the debrief, asked "How would the Jaffa hope to survive without the Goa'uld, without a supply of symbiotes?"

"Perhaps the false gods are imprisoned and forced to serve the Jaffa."

"That would be ironic."

Hammond interrupted. "Yes it would, Colonel. What is you assessment of this mission?"

"Sir, the only trade that went through that planet went through the Stargate and that, of course, limits the size of goods – no ships, no large structural components. Not that small items are not important but… Well for the most part these people seemed to excel in bureaucracy, and ritual. I think Teal'c maybe correct: the revolution has started and it is underground. The Jaffa have the power but don't flaunt it and they let the Scribes run the business end. The humans get bread and circuses. On the surface everything seems normal, well normal to them, perhaps it's just a charade. It is possible that along with trade goods the Jaffa are exporting rebellion and in that way they may be considered our allies.

I think they can take care of themselves. Our interference will only bring scrutiny of the Goa'uld on them and with that possibly disaster.

My assessment would be to keep an eye on them but basically leave them alone."

With that SG-1 was dismissed to write up their account and then three days down time.

* * *

O'Neill sat down at his desk to write his mission report. Although he had the laptop open he was fingering a nicely sharpened pencil. He kept a container of them, some to write with, most to throw into the ceiling tiles and some to chew on while thinking. This report could be short and sweet. 

'I sat around waiting and starving. Then I sat around waiting and starving another day, then I had a bath, massage and shave and finally some food. Oh and the next day I screwed Carter's brains out in some hedonistic rite worshiping the resident Goa'uld or maybe it was Carter screwing my brains out.' Jack mind drifted for a while; he smiled a lot. Then his brain kicked in again. 'Can any one spell court-martial? Oh crap!'

Tomorrow he'd borrow a copy of Daniel's and Teal'c's reports and do a little creative cutting and pasting – problem solved.

But there was another problem – he had to apologize to Carter. How does one say they are sorry for something they want to do again and again and again? And what if he would insult her by apologizing? How the hell did he even bring up the topic? He couldn't bring it up on base and if he did at either of their homes he was sure they would wind up in bed or any flat surface or… his mind wandered into uncharted territory.

He did check in with the Infirmary to find out that his blood work was normal; all traces of the drugs of Mari were no longer circulating in his system. If the drugs were gone then these feelings were definitely all his own and his blood coursed through his veins singing of desire.

To alleviate these problems he took off to the firing range for some target practice. He used a lot of ammunition.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Teal'c

For Teal'c this day of return to the Tau'ri world was filled with its customary annoyances. First the medical exam, as if he could either bring back a disease or another Goa'uld. He did bring one back regularly but, of course, they knew that. Then the usually boring debrief. Today for a change he actually had something to report. It was somewhat gratifying to add to their knowledge of his world.

There was something he held back because it served no purpose to tell them. He wondered if he had done his wife and son a disserving by not finding this world sooner. Alas one cannot change the past but still… In the Jaffa enclave he had been taken to a spot that he would hold dear in his mind to the end of his days. It was a meditation garden, actually a series of gardens, as beautiful and serene as any place in the universe he had ever been, a place for every aesthetic taste. There were clusters of exquisite plantings, reflecting pools and fountains. Beside the lush gardens was a stark one of sand with artistically place stones. The land, where the gardens were located, fell away on both sides so that both sunrise and sunset could be viewed as well as the heavens at night.

Teal'c went to his quarters and as he lit the candles to begin his kelnorim he entered into this garden in his mind.

Daniel

Daniel brought home a treasure. Most would think that this dusty, ink blotted, torn scroll was worth not much more than a quick sale on e-bay or an interesting material for decoupage. But Daniel would just about have sold his soul for this and it had been handed to him for nothing. In fact, the scribe shook his head thinking Daniel was a bit touched for wanting the copy work of a rather poor student. This student's work was so illegible that instead of wasting any more clay tablets on him, he was given the task of copying the entire Gilgamesh on a scroll. His work improved dramatically by the time the flower of immortality blossomed. And with the last jot the boy had succeeded in his chosen field.

Daniel refused to cram the precious scroll in his backpack but instead clutched it to his chest as he passed through the gate to Earth. And tonight, tonight he would have a sublime pleasure of reading every word in the original tongue, some of which had not been heard on Earth for many thousands of years.

Sam

This day was one of utter distraction and impending disaster. The medical check up was embarrassing, all the nurses wanted to see the extraterrestrial Mehndi. The privacy curtain around her bed kept fluttering open with someone new to gawk and wanting to see it all. They asked embarrassing questions like 'Why is that spot almost without any color?' and 'Are those teeth marks on your shoulder?' and she could almost feel his lips and his teeth.

Through those flimsy privacy curtains she could hear Janet asking Colonel O'Neill 'How did you get all those scratches on your back?'. All the nurses wanted to see that too. He babbled too much for anyone to believe his blatant lies. He was then subjected to tests for every STD known to the CMO. That's when an astute nurse noticed the scratches on his finely toned ass. She could still hear the echoes of O'Neill's muttered curses.

Showering she tried to scour the tattoos from her body. She had applied the solvent that they used to remove the scarabs from their foreheads but it was ineffectual. Although they were becoming fainter they still decorated her body reminding her of sex and the colonel. The harder she scrubbed the more her mind flooded with the most sensual of memories.

She had almost nothing to add to the debriefing. She was afraid every time she glanced in the colonel's direction her cheeks would flush. And then, of course, she'd drift off into some pretty steamy memories, losing all train of thought.

Even trying to go home for the evening was a problem. The bra she put on was a tad too tight, she had new boots and they rubbed, and her hip hugging jeans exposed what was left of the tattoo around her belly button. She found herself pulling her shirt to cover it and in the process touching it again and again.

As she left the base Sam wished it were cold enough to wear gloves to hide the only remnant that would be obvious to the outside world. The young woman Mala came to mind; she was a slave. She was taken from her family and all that was left was memories of a beautiful tropical island in a sparkling sea and though wistful, she seemed happy. She had no choices in life, save one, she chose to make the best of it; she chose to be happy. Sam had a myriad of choices yet she felt unsettled and discontent.

Jack 

With only three days of leave a trip to the cabin for some prime fishing was out of the question. So Jack spent the early part of the evening, after dinner, googling any interesting celestial events that would be observable in his neck of the woods. He kept loosing his train of thought. He needed to talk to Carter; he needed to tell her that it was all real. Jack reached for the phone and put it right back down. He needed her to know how he felt yet how could he keep it from sounding like a randy superior try to get a beautiful woman in his command to put out. Maybe he should be grateful that he wasn't sitting in the stockade right now. Maybe he should be grateful for the precious gift she had given him. He grabbed his laptop and sought out the dark and quiet of the night to clear his thoughts.

He had finally gotten up to the roof deck to check out the evening sky on this fine moonless night when a car pulled into his driveway and then a knock on the door. He came up behind his visitor and gave her a start, causing her to almost drop the packages she carrying. He snagged the bakery box and asked.

"What's this?" as the aroma of apples and cinnamon wafted up and made his mouth water.

"I brought a little dessert, an apple pie. It's still warm." and holding up the Starbuck's bag she said "and some French Vanilla coffee."

He smiled and looked deeply into her clear sparkling eyes. There was no trace of the dazed drugged look. And best yet was no hint of fear or indecision. It was Sam, simply and most elegantly Sam.

He opened the door for her; placing his hand on the small of her back he followed her into the house. He turned, closed the door and locked it.

The End

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who have read and also to those of you who have posted reviews. Have a piece of pie or a Cinnabon and think of Jack and Sam. 


End file.
